1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a conveyor belt support apparatus such as, but not restricted to, used for support of conveyor belts conveying rock or coal, especially in underground mines, quarries, and power plants.
2. Background Information
Currently, conveyor belts are supported by idler rolls or by slides or a combination thereof.
Shortcomings include high roller bearing failure rates due to moisture, dust, dirt, and other contaminants. Slides wear away quickly from sliding abrasion as a result of contaminants getting between a conveyor belt and the slides.
Replacement of the idler rolls and slides requires a cutting torch and a welder. In underground coal mines the presence of explosive gases is a constant danger, so roller assemblies must be removed from service and taken to a safe place above ground to replace worn out components. This is time consuming and expensive.
In conveyor installations in coal mines, either slots are used or holes are burned as needed for adjusting conveyor belt support stanchions. Slots tend to permit angular adjustments to stanchions to slip, requiring readjustments over time. However, burning holes as required, instead of slots, is not permitted in methane atmospheres which are often found in underground coal mines. So, the conveyor section must be taken above ground if holes are required to be burned into stanchions.
As will be seen by the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention, the present invention overcomes shortcomings of prior art.